Laurel Lance
Dinah Laurel Lance is a lawyer from Star City, and former lover of its city's vigilante Oliver Queen/The Arrow, currently the legal guardian of Sara's friend Cindy (better known as Sin) following her sister's murder. She is also the vigilante known as Black Canary. Pre-Convergence Early Life Canary Season 1 In Big Game, she has been working to protect the innocent for six months as the new head of Team Arrow. She feels tremendous guilt for Felicity's murder by Blake Reed and attempts to stop him herself to no avail. Reed ends up killing Amanda Waller before he himself is killed in a duel by a vengeful Oliver. She and Oliver have "grief sex". Afterward, he passes out due to being shot by a neurotoxin-filled bullet and Laurel transports him to the hospital. In the neurotoxin-induced dream during What Might Have Been, she and Oliver are married and expecting their first child. Dream!Laurel eventually dies in childbirth. In the real world, she is by Oliver's bedside when he wakes up. She is accepting as they discuss his need to be a better man but cuts their conversation short to tend to Quentin. In What Might Have Been, In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, THE CONVERGENCE Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Canary Season 5 Canary Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 1 In Nothing To Fear, In No Hero, In Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 2 In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 3, In Blood Eagle, In The Huntress, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun, In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In I'd Rather Be in Love, In But Fear Itself, In Dying Is An Art, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Here With Me, In Gemini, In The Cure, In The Kill, In Perspectives, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Song For The Broken, In Like You, In Please Don't Go, In My Last Breath, In Laurel's Sacrifice, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, Part 1, In The Prometheus Project, Part 2, In Not Easy, In Shiva, In Devil's Eyes, Part 1, In Devil's Eyes, Part 2, In Root Cause, In Whispers, In Boundaries, In With You, In Brainiac (episode), In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family, In The Iceman Cometh, In Oaths, Supergirl Season 3 In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, Batman Season 2 In Trump Card, In Joke's On You, In Two-Face, In The Will To Act, In Lazara, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Take Your Time, Supergirl Season 5 In Supercousins, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Promises, Batman Season 3 In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In Tough Love, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Shout, In Faint, In What The Little Bird Told Her, In What Have You Done, In Lovebirds, In The Birds and the Bats, In A Curse Between Us, In Pound of Flesh, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Longbow, Part 1, In Longbow, Part 2, In Longbow, Part 3, In Axes, In Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress, In Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent, In Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies, In Out of the Woods, In Breaking Point, In So Was I, In Fractures, In By Whatever Means Necessary, In Green Canary, In Vengeance is Justice, In Always Trying to Save the World, In Monster, Trivia * With 312 appearances (including canonical appearances from Arrow), Laurel is the most-appearing character on this wiki. Episode Absence In Canary Season 3, Laurel is absent in 1 episode: * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Laurel is absent in 2 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell Appearances * 145/145 (Birds of Prey) * 65/69 (Arrow) * 47/50 (Canary) * 28/36 (Batman) * 19/180 (Supergirl) * 5/36 (Constantine) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 312 (total) (Canary Season 1) (10/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * Canary/Flash * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (10/10) * Counting Bodies Like Sheep * Arrangements * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * Canary Black * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary Season 3) (9/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (8/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (10/10) * Midway * Good Kitty * Birds of a Feather * Reflections * The Sisters Lance * All Saints * Inversions * Tragedies * The Purity of Hatred * Birds of Prey (episode) (Birds of Prey S1) (18/18) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins * Phase One * Over It * Blood Eagle * The Huntress * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (20/20) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Don't Fight It * Angel With A Shotgun * Shadows of the Past * The Price * Something Wicked * Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * I'd Rather Be in Love * But Fear Itself * Dying Is An Art * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * Here With Me * Gemini * The Cure * The Kill * Perspectives * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Batman S1) (6/13) * Three Years (special guest star) * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (13/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time (Batman S3) (10/10) * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S4) (1/20) *4x16 Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey (Birds of Prey S4) (20/20) * Black Arrow * Song For The Broken * Like You * Please Don't Go * My Last Breath * Laurel's Sacrifice * Superhero Club * The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * Not Easy * Shiva * Devil's Eyes, Part 1 * Devil's Eyes, Part 2 * Root Cause * Whispers * Boundaries * With You * Brainiac * Control, Part 1 * Control, Part 2 (Supergirl Season 5) (4/15) *5x06 You're A God *5x07 Long Time Traveler *5x08 War Sweater *5x11 Promises (holocall) (Birds of Prey S5) (20/20) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * What The Little Bird Told Her * What Have You Done * Lovebirds * The Birds and the Bats * A Curse Between Us * Pound of Flesh * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S6) (3/20) * 6x02 The Justice League of America (episode) * 6x03 Throne of Atlantis * 6x04 Trinity War (Supergirl S7) (4/20) * 7x03 Justice League Dark (episode) (hallucinations) * 7x08 Challenge of the Superfriends * 7x19 Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * 7x20 I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (4/20) * 8x03 Bound (hallucinations) * 8x10 The Box (hallucinations) * 8x19 Apocalypse (alt. reality) * 8x20 Not All Suffering Is Bad (Supergirl S9) (2/20) * 9x05 Destinies * 9x20 Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (25/25) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Green Canary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Someone You Loved * Daughters * All The President's Women * Secrets and Lies * Can I? * Lamia (episode) * Child of Atlantis * May I * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (Constantine S2) (5/13) *2x01 The Greater Darkness (in 2027) *2x02 Out of the Woods *2x04 Close Your Eyes *2x05 The Woman in White *2x10 My Soul To Take (Birds of Prey S7) (20/20) * So Much Suffering * Sins of the Past, Part 1: Infinite * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Stillwater * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 (The Ruining) (3/3) * The Ruining, Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining, Part 2: Woden * The Ruining, Part 3: Vitae Category:Humans Category:Canary Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Lawyers Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgangers Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Characters Category:Democrats Category:Terrans